Para cair, basta estar em pé!
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Ela é desastrada, avoada e distraída...Ele é certinho, organizado e chato! E eles se conhecem em Paris, botando a lei da gravidade em ação...CoAutoraBeta: Margarida!TERMINADA!
1. Malditos franceses!

**Disclaimer** – Bom eu vou falar a verdade! Entrei num acordo com o Kurumada; ele me dá o Máscara e o Miro, o Shura (pra eu dar de presente pra Sheila!), o Saga (esse vai de presente pra Jéssy!) e o Kanon( Raye, é todo seu!)... E eu nunca mais escrevo fics ruins! Eu acho esse acordo muuuuito bom!!!

**Parágrafo Primeiro**: a personagem Sheila é minha! Quem duvida que leia "_A carona_", que escrevi há tempos! Ou seja... Ahá, nada de roubar ela de mim! Se quiserem usar ela (kkkk), me peçam que eu até deixo...rsrs... (Obs: Jéssy, essa regra não se aplica à você, já que pertencemos à mesma ONG: F.A.F.E.).

**Capítulo I – Malditos franceses!**

- Pardon... Excusime...Caralho, alguém me ajuda, por favor!

Com as lágrimas prestes a cair, Sheila sentou na calçada. Os cabelos castanhos, quase negros, estavam revoltos pelo vento frio das ruas de Paris.Sempre se imaginara ali, na Cidade Luz, visitando o Museu do Louvre, parando em frente à Monalisa e tentando dar um sorriso tão misterioso quanto ao da pintura. Mas como sempre, ela tinha se perdido. E o pior é que a única pessoa que ela conhecia e que sabia falar francês era Juliana, mas a ruiva estava curtindo suas férias com o namorado italiano, Romeo.

Suspirou, passou as mãos brancas pelos cabelos, esfregou os olhos castanhos e levantou. Não, não iria permitir que um bando de franceses esnobes acabasse com suas mal iniciadas férias! Abordou uma senhora que passava, mas ao ouvir a frase em inglês, com sotaque londrino, a mulher torceu o nariz e passou reto.

- Ah vai pro diabo que te carregue! E tem mais - gritava Sheila em português, enquanto andava para trás - Seu gosto para roupas é horroroso! Esse casaco saiu de moda há dez anos! E o seu sap...

Não chegou a completar a frase, pois o salto do sapato prendeu em uma fresta da rua de paralelepípedos, fazendo com que a brasileira perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse para trás. Sheila fechou os olhos e esperou o impacto, que não veio.

- Don't worry, eu te peguei - uma voz grossa, quase rouca se fez ouvir próximo ao ouvido da morena - Mas da próxima vez veja se caminha para o lado que olha.

Com a ajuda do desconhecido, Sheila conseguiu ficar em pé. Virou-se para agradecer e ficou bestificada com a visão que tinha: um homem por volta dos seus

trinta anos, com cabelos ruivos e longos, levemente cacheados. Mas o que mais impressionava eram seus olhos: verdes vivos, como duas esmeraldas brilhantes.

- Algum problema, miss? - perguntou o estranho.

- Você falou comigo! - pulando de alegria, Sheila quase agarrou o pescoço do rapaz, que a olhava desconfiado - Até que enfim alguém nessa cidade fala comigo!

- Entendo sua alegria, mas com licença - pediu o desconhecido, querendo se retirar, mas não contava com a astúcia da morena.

- No! Você não vai me deixar aqui, perdida e solitária, né? - pediu Sheila, fitando o moço com seus olhinhos pidões - Eu preciso MUITO encontrar o Museu do Louvre. E eu não falo francês. E eu não entendo esse mapa aqui, ó -ela praticamente chorava enquanto esfregava um mapa enorme na cara do francês, o que provocou uma careta de reprovação no rapaz.

- Se eu te levar até o museu, você pára com isso?

- Claro! Palavra de galáctica! – falou Sheila, batendo continência, deixando o ruivo confuso.

Suspirando, o rapaz começou a caminhar na direção do museu, com a doida em seu encalço. Ela vinha feliz, pulando pela calçada, enquanto cantava com sua voz desafinada:

-It's's a beautiful day! To leave and get a break... It's a beautiful day...

"Mon Dieu! O que eu fiz para merecer tamanha provação?", se perguntava o francês, enquanto chegavam ao prédio mais famoso de Paris. Sua esfinge era, de longe, o artefato mais bizarro que poderia ser encontrado por ali. Segundo os parisienses, era uma cicatriz na face da cidade. E na opinião do ruivo, uma cicatriz profunda.

Sheila nem acreditava que tivera tanta sorte! Encontrara alguém que não se recusara a falar com ela, que ajudara a não cair, e o melhor de tudo: a estava levando até o Louvre. Não cabia em si de contentamento! Estava cantarolando, quando de repente o homem parou, mas como ela não percebeu de primeira... Acabou caindo em cima dele, que estava voltado para ela, atingindo seu peito.

Rolando os olhos, o ruivo a amparou, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao dizer no ouvido da morena:

- Você cai fácil, não é?

- Apenas sou um pouco... desorientada – respondeu Sheila, com as faces vermelhas como um pimentão. A proximidade com o corpo quente e másculo estava deixando ela derretida. E o perfume então? My God! Agora ela sabia porque a doida da Andréa adorava namorar franceses. Se todos eles tivessem um cheiro tão bom quanto o desse, em especial...hum...

- Está entregue. Good bye – disse o ruivo, já dando as costas para a brasileira, que ficou olhando ele se retirar.

- Ei! Thanks! Valeu mesmo! Me fala o seu nome que eu vou rezar por você! – "Sheila Cristina, não acredito que você disse algo tão idiota!" Se recriminou mentalmente.

- Dubbois. Kamus Dubbois.

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

E aí, gostaram? Espera que esse é o primeiro capítulo!

Bom, primeiro que dizer que não, eu não abandonei as Galácticas. Estou tendo alguns problemas com um disquete mal educado, então estou reescrevendo os últimos capítulos... Mas calma, eu vou postar até o fim! Está quase terminando... E para não sentir muita falta das minhas meninas, comecei a escrever esta fic, que é baseada em fatos reais!!!

Beijos!!!

**Notas da co-autora/Revisora/Galáctica/Personagem/Entregadora de pizza/Alimentadora de papagaios/Ah, o caramba quatro!**

Sim, finalmente temos "Para cair, basta estar em pé no ar! Ju, amei este primeiro capítulo, a minha cara... Captou com louvor o meu jeito e como eu me sairia em Paris, ô dó de mim... Ah, como não poderia deixar de ser, Sheilinha aparece cantando! A música é "Beautiful Day", do U2... Que dó do Kamus, tendo que ouvir esta gralha desafinada que vos escreve...

Beijos!


	2. Rosbife, eu?

**Disclaimer** – Bom eu vou falar a verdade! Entrei num acordo com o Kurumada; ele me dá o Máscara e o Miro, o Shura (pra eu dar de presente pra Sheila!), o Saga (esse vai de presente pra Jéssy!) e o Kanon( Raye, é todo seu!)... E eu nunca mais escrevo fics ruins! Eu acho esse acordo muuuuito bom!!!

**Parágrafo Primeiro**: a personagem Sheila é minha! Quem duvida que leia "A carona", que escrevi há tempos! Ou seja... Ahá, nada de roubar ela de mim! Se quiserem usar ela (kkkk), me peçam que eu até deixo...rsrs... (Obs: Jéssy, essa regra não se aplica à você, já que pertencemos à mesma ONO: F.A.F.E.).

**Capítulo II – Rosbife, eu???**

Sheila não cabia em si de contentamento: estava parada em frente à Monalisa, sorrindo do modo mais enigmático que conseguia (tá, muitos acharam que ela estava tendo um acesso, ou coisa parecida), e estava prestes à ligar para sua amiga ruiva, só para fazer ela morrer de inveja.

Ela só não entendia o porquê seu telefone não funcionava. Mexeu na bateria, na antena, abriu o celular, fechou, tentou discar andando em círculos, atrapalhando várias pessoas que estavam tentando ver o quadro também. Tentou até pular três vezes, pedindo para São Longuinho achar a linha... Mas nada!

- Putz! Não acredito que meu celular não funciona aqui! – reclamou Sheila, enquanto ia até o corredor. Percebeu que lá a linha pegava, e tratou de discar logo. Após breves toques, ouviu a voz da amiga, que parecia estar rindo:

- Oi Sheila... Como está Paris?

- Jú! Eu to aqui no Museu do Louvre, e...

- Deixa eu adivinhar – cortou a ruiva, rindo – Você tentou me ligar de frente para o quadro da Monalisa, mas não tinha linha, né?

- Como você sabe? Virou vidente, é? – se surpreendeu Sheila.

- Não! Esqueceu que eu estudei em Paris? Eu ia sempre no Louvre, e conversando com um dos funcionários, descobri que por causa da vigilância, nenhum celular funciona perto do quadro!

- E porque você não me disse antes?

- Porque você não perguntou, ué!

Rindo, Sheila foi saindo do museu enquanto contava para Juliana suas desventuras. Quem passava tinha certeza de que ela tinha algum problema mental: além de falar e rir alto em português, estava dançando pelos corredores. Detalhe: sem música.

- Eu não acredito! – Juliana parecia surpresa – Você conheceu o Kamus? Kamus Dubbois? O legítimo???

- É, por quê? Por acaso ele é alguma celebridade e eu não sei? – perguntou Sheila rindo.

- Não querida, ele não é alguma celebridade. Ele é A celebridade. Considerado o maior pintor da atualidade. Só isso. Chega pra você, né? Não acredito! Você conheceu meu ídolo!

Sheila ficou muda. Nunca iria reconhecer o tal pintor, mas podia confiar no que a amiga dizia, afinal ela era estudante de artes! Se alguém no seu círculo de amigos podia dizer algo sobre algum artista, era a Juliana.

- Sheila? Ainda tá na linha?

- Ah, tô sim.. É que essa foi chocante... Eu caí em cima do seu ídolo! Putz, essa foi a pior... Agora me diz, quando você e o Romeo voltam da Itália?

- Em alguns dias a gente vai voltar. Quer que a gente passe em Paris pra te buscar? – perguntou Juliana, já que ambas moravam em Londres há um bom tempo.

- Vocês fariam isso? – Sheila ficou com os olhinhos brilhando – Puxa, que bom, porque eu quase não conheci a cidade... Ninguém fala comigo!

- Sabe, esqueci de te avisar... Você fala inglês com sotaque londrino, lembra?

- E daí? Eu moro em Londres, praticamente peguei por osmose!

- Sheilinha... Os franceses não são famosos por gostarem de ingleses, sabia?

- Peraí – a ficha começava a cair na cabeça da morena – Quer dizer que ninguém fala comigo aqui porque acham que eu sou inglesa? Mas que despautério! Ei, você também tem sotaque inglês! Porque falam com você e não comigo?

- Porque eu falo FRANCÊS, lesada! Esqueceu? Agora deixa eu desligar porque o Romeo tá quase tendo um treco... Parece que o Miro ta vindo pra cá, e o seu cunhado favorito tá querendo ir pra Sibéria! Beijos amore!!!

- Beijos amore!

Sheila desligou o celular gargalhando, imaginando o cunhado turrão tendo que aturar aquele grego metido a galã dando em cima da amiga. Quando as brasileiras tinham ido morar e trabalhar na Inglaterra conheceram Romeo, ou Máscara da Morte, como era conhecido por seu bom humor; e Miro, o grego mais folgado do planeta, na opinião da morena.

Parou na saída do museu, e olhou para o céu. Apesar do frio que tomava conta das ruas parisienses, o céu estava claro, sem nuvens. Prometeu para si mesma que iria aprender francês. Era questão de honra!

De repente se deu conta de que não sabia ir para o hotel, afinal como o tal pintor tinha a levado até o museu, não prestou atenção no caminho. Sabia que sua distração a atrapalhava, mas agora não podia perder tempo chorando. Sentou no meio fio, abriu o mapa da cidade e tentou se localizar.

Aqueles pontinhos a estavam enlouquecendo! Não conseguia nem achar aonde estava, quanto mais saber aonde era o Ritz! Por que, Deus, fora passar suas férias em Paris? Baixando o olhar, resolveu fazer a única coisa que poderia no momento...

-I'm a big, big girl... In a big, big world… It's not a big, big thing, if you leave me…

Em meio às suas lamúrias, avistou uma cabeleira ruiva atravessar o jardim. Será que era seu "amigo"? Nem parou para pensar: saiu correndo atrás da pessoa, até tropeçar. Foi uma cena cinematográfica; ela até fechou os olhos, ciente de que ia se estatelar de cara no chão. Ainda deu tempo de pensar: "Caraca, como eu consigo ser tão sem noção?".

De repente, sentiu algo a puxar pela cintura. Um par de mãos másculas a seguravam pela cintura, a amparando do choque. Ao colocar os pés no chão, virou-se para agradecer a santa alma que a ajudara. Soltou um grito ao dar de cara com Kamus.

- AHHHHHHHHH! É VOCÊ!!!!

- Psiu! Quer que todos achem que eu sou um tarado sexual? – reclamou baixinho o ruivo, que ainda estava segurando a cintura da morena – caso você não tenha percebido, eu te ajudei. De novo. Mon Dieu, quando você vai aprender a olhar para onde anda, cherri?

- Eu... Eu... – Sheila não sabia o que falar: estava inebriada pelo perfume dele, reconheceu de imediato que era um legítimo Givenchy. "Caraca, como alguém pode cheirar tão bem assim?" se perguntava enquanto olhava para aquela boca vermelha, que se movimentava, mas ela não entendia lhufas do que ele dizia.

- ... Aí eu ficaria mais tranqüilo – falava o rapaz, aí que ela se deu conta de que não tinha ouvido nada do que ele dizia. Deu passo para trás, para poder respirar, mas continuava a sentir aquele aroma maravilhoso.

- Então, é o seguinte, seu moço... Me perdi de novo! Eu to hospedada no Ritz, mas não tenho a mínima idéia de que lado é! Tem como você me ajudar?

- De novo??? – Kamus começava a achar que lhe importunar era o esporte favorito da moça. Não era possível que em menos de três horas ela pudesse o encontrar duas vezes "por acaso" – Escuta, se você não tem o que fazer, eu tenho! Me dê licença...

Mas ele não conseguiu dar um passo: Sheila, com medo de ficar ali, abandonada no meio da praça, praticamente se jogou no pescoço do ruivo, deixando o rosto do rapaz mais vermelho que seus cabelos. Fosse pelo contato quente do corpo feminino ou pelo perfume suave dela, ficou atordoado. Mas ainda estava puto da vida;

- Me solta sua maluca! Você tem algum problema?

- Tenho! Estou perdida em uma cidade estranha, cheia de gente mal educada e metida à besta, e a única pessoa que fala comigo quer me abandonar! Isso é suficiente pra você? – Sheila estava com os pezinhos balançando, pois se agarrara no pescoço de Kamus, o que obrigou o rapaz a segurar ela pela cintura.

- Ok, eu te levo até o hotel. Mas agora me solta!

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

Gentem, eu morri de rir escrevendo esse capítulo...

Ninas do meu coração que estão acompanhando..._** Black Scorpio no Nyx, Flor de de Gelo, Pure-Petit Cat, Diessika, Lenita Hino, e o nino Felipe do Amaral Nani**_... Obrigado pela audiência!

Primeiramente... O título do hoje é uma referência ao apelido dado aos ingleses pelos franceses.

Bom, respondendo sua pergunta, **_Pure-Petit Cat_**: a Sheila A-D-O-R-A beijar uns postes, cair no meio da rua... ou seja, esta fic é baseada em fatos reais!!!

E _**Diessika**_, este é um universo alternativo, onde o Kamus não é um cavaleiro de Athena. Mas sempre pode ter um encontro entre alguns douradinhos, né? O Máscara já apareceu, o Miro também...e mais um vai dar uma passadinha por aqui!

E _**Felipe**_, a França é conhecida internacionalmente como a capital mundial dos perfumes... Deve ser para esconder o mau cheiro!!!

**Beijos!**

**Notas da passadeira oficial de roupas da noite**

Os pezinhos balançando foi o melhor... Tadinho do Kamus, não é fácil sobreviver a mim! E MDM, cuidado com o grego, hein! Ah, cuida bem da Ju, senão eu furo teus "zóio"! Bem, como todos já devem saber, cantar é o meu passatempo e a música deste capítulo caiu com uma luva para a situação: "Big, big World", de uma cantora desconhecidérrima chamada Emília. Dá um liga: Eu sou uma grande, grande garota... Em um grande, grande mundo... E isso não é uma grande, grande coisa, se você me abandonar"... Hilário!


	3. Tinha uma louca no meio do caminho

**Disclaimer** – Bom eu vou falar a verdade! Entrei num acordo com o Kurumada; ele me dá o Máscara e o Miro, o Shura (pra eu dar de presente pra Sheila!), o Saga (esse vai de presente pra Jéssy!) e o Kanon( Raye, é todo seu!)... E eu nunca mais escrevo fics ruins! Eu acho esse acordo muuuuito bom!!!

**Parágrafo Primeiro**: a personagem Sheila é minha! Quem duvida que leia "A carona", que escrevi há tempos! Ou seja... Ahá, nada de roubar ela de mim! Se quiserem usar ela (kkkk), me peçam que eu até deixo...rsrs... (Obs: Jéssy, essa regra não se aplica à você, já que pertencemos à mesma ONO: F.A.F.E.).

**Capítulo III – Tinha uma louca no meio do caminho...**

- A little less conversation and more action, please...

Kamus já estava ficando estressado... Não sabia o que era pior: a louca ficar se jogando (ou caindo, como preferirem) no meio da rua, ou cantando com aquela voz de gralha rouca. Se bem que quando ela falava normalmente, tinha uma voz gostosa, meio enrouquecida... Sacudiu a cabeça, para tirar aqueles pensamentos impuros.

- Come on come on… Com on come on…Come on come on, ahahahaha... A little less conversation and more action, please!

"Dieu, eu juro nunca mais faltar na missa! Mas faz ela calar a boca!". Pedido feito, pedido atendido... Sheila, estabanada que só, tropeçou numa pedra solta na calçada, e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi estender os braços e esticar as mãos. A cena era digna de uma foto: ela caída de quatro no chão, com os cabelos totalmente desalinhados.

O francês estava completamente envergonhado, enquanto a brasileira sentava no chão e ria feito uma hiena com gases. Kamus esticou a mão para auxiliá-la a levantar, tomando cuidado para ela não o derrubar. Já estava desconfiado de que aquela moça tinha nascido com alguns genes a menos...

Sheila se recompôs enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo do pintor, que andava a passos rápidos. O pensamento deste era de que quanto antes a levasse ao hotel, mais cedo a teria longe de si. Se bem que ele estava gostando de ver as trapalhadas daquela morena tão bonita...

- Escuta, tem como ir mais devagar? Porque senão eu vou cair de novo – reclamou Sheila, enquanto tentava domar os cabelos.

- Creio que você cai até quando está dormindo – respondeu Kamus, sem se voltar. O que foi uma sorte, pois a brasileira estava vermelha feito um tomate: de fato ela caía dormindo! Como ela rolava muito na cama, freqüentemente acordava no piso. Mas isso era uma coisa que ela nunca ia confirmar a ninguém. Já bastava a gozação da amiga ruiva...

Estavam próximos ao hotel; Sheila se sentia feliz, pois precisava de um banho urgente! Principalmente depois da queda... Não conseguiu conter uma risadinha baixa ao lembrar da cara do pintor ao vê-la naquela posição indefensável; tinha sido hilário demais. Quando contasse pra Juliana, ela ia ter um ataque de risos. Pensou nela e lembrou...

- Ah! Eu tenho uma amiga que é sua fã, sabe? Ela ficou inconformada por eu ter caído em cima de você. Sabe, eu acho que no fundo é inveja, porque ela estudou aqui e nunca te encontrou. Lógico que ela procurou te ver, mas ela não tem a minha sorte, sabe? E o pior é que quando eu disse que tinha te encontrado, ela ficou doida da vida porque eu disse que não sabia quem você era... – e continuou o seu monólogo, fazendo Kamus sorrir. Como ela conseguia falar tanto e de uma só vez? Como ela conseguia não engasgar? Ou gaguejar? Ficou ouvindo a voz dela, sem prestar atenção de fato. O que mais o interessou foi a parte em que ela disse não saber quem ele era.

Isso era inédito para ele, que tanto almejava o anonimato. Era horrível ser cercado de estudantes e jornalistas, ávidos por informação e fofocas. Tinha adquirido o hábito de sair pouco, em horários alternados, para que ninguém pudesse o seguir, nem ficar o importunando.

- KAMUS! – berrou Sheila em seu ouvido. Ela estava inconformada; nunca tinha sido deixada falando sozinha. Viu os olhos do francês se arregalarem, enquanto ela sorria satisfeita. "Francês folgado! Eu aqui gastando minha bela voz e ele nem dá atenção!" pensou.

- Você tem algum problema mental sério? – perguntou o ruivo, parando na calçada.

- Tem, mas ela disfarça até que bem, não é? – uma voz se fez ouvir próxima, e ambos viraram a cabeça para saber quem era o dono dela. Um homem alto, com belos cabelos negros compridos, os mirava com os olhos de um azul profundo. Antes que um dos rapazes pudesse falar algo, Sheila pulou no colo do moreno, agarrando o seu pescoço. Algo naquela cena fez o sangue de Kamus rodar no sentido contrário, mas ele não entendia o porquê.

- Tio Saga!!! – Sheila estava mais do que feliz; encontrar Saga em Paris era perfeito! Ele falava a língua local! Como pudera esquecer disso?

- Calma amor! Se você não me soltar eu vou sufocar, morrer e você vai ter que se virar sozinha pra me enterrar, ok? – pediu Saga, até que a moça largou seu pescoço. Ele se voltou então para Kamus, e estendeu a mão – Muito prazer, Saga Vassalos

- Kamus Dubbois.

- Sério? – Saga arregalou os olhos – Nina, você encontrou o ídolo da Jú? Já contou pra ela? Ah ela vai morrer de inveja!!!

- Contei sim, Saga. E ela quase teve um treco quando eu contei que caí em cima dele.

- Ah, como se isso não fosse normal – o rapaz riu enquanto abraçava a morena estreitamente, fazendo Kamus pensar que estava sobrando ali.

- Pardon, mas como agora você encontrou seu amigo, não precisará mais de minha ajuda. Au revoir – e simplesmente virou as costas e saiu andando, nem dando tempo para Sheila se despedir.

- Ai que ódio! Porque ele não pode ser um pouco mais sociável? – reclamou para Saga, antes de começar a gritar no meio da rua – Ei Kamus! Obrigado!

Recebeu como resposta um aceno de mão, de costas mesmo. Ficou com mais raiva ainda. Quem aquele pintor pensava que era? "Só porque ele é lindo, ruivo e forte, tem dinheiro e... Peraí, né Sheila! Mamonas Assassinas não!" se recriminou mentalmente.

- Onde você conheceu a figura? – perguntou Saga, enquanto examinava o rosto da amiga. Conhecia Sheila há quatro anos; ela estudava com Miro e seu irmão Kanon no Liceu de Comunicação de Londres, enquanto ele, Romeo e Juliana estudavam no Liceu de Artes.

Sheila foi contando toda a história enquanto se encaminhavam até o hotel, onde foram apreciar a noite no bar. Pediram um drinque cada um, e Sheila terminou a narrativa com um longo gole de Alexander.

- Nina, eu acho que você achou o homem perfeito.

- Só se for perfeitamente irritante – responde a moça, em tom de gozação.

- Não, eu falo sério. Vocês se complementam: você é sem noção, e ele é certinho ao extremo!

- Saga, eu acho que você pirou. De vez.

Falando isso, Sheila levantou da cadeira e saiu do bar, sendo seguida de perto pelo amigo, que ainda tentava convencer a cabeçuda a entender que ela e o pintor eram feitos um para o outro. Mas quem disse que a lesada prestava atenção???

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Aê! Antes de mais nada, quero agradecer a quem está lendo e não mandando reviews... Apesar de eu não saber quem são vocês, ou o que estão achando, estou feliz por ter um público!!! Mas se mandarem um recadinho ficarei mais feliz ainda!

Agora quero agradecer às figurinhas carimbadas... É, vocês mesmo...**Nyx, Flor de Gelo, Dama 9, Pure-Petit Cat, Raye, Felipe, Aino e´óbvio, Margarida!** É por causa de aboas almas como vocês que eu continuo a escrever!!! Beijos, meu amores...

Bom, vamos às explicações...

A comparação com a hiena é uma referência às estórias do Júlio Fantasma (Nando e Pezão), no ar no site juliofantasmapontocompontobr. Quem conhece, sabe como é engraçado! Mas quem não conhece...vá ler! E morra de tanto rir!!!

Não resisti em colocar uma pequena paródia da "Lá vem o alemão", dos Mamonas Assassinas. Achei que ia ficar perfeito para a cena... e vocês, o que acharam?

Ah, e o porquê do Saga estar presente... Francamente, alguém aí acha que o Kamus sentiria ciúmes de um palhaço como o Kanon? Então, tinha que ser alguém tão sério quanto ele!

**_Beijos!!!_**

**Notas da cozinheira de mão cheia e dona de um colchão extremamente macio:**

A cena da queda e do riso da hiena são verdadeiras, gente... Eu fiz algo parecido quando andava no centro de São Paulo, bem na praça João Mendes, onde fica o fórum central. Imaginem a cena: hora do almoço, dezenas e dezenas de advogados e estagiários saindo ao mesmo tempo do fórum e eu caída na calçada, de quatro com a saia esvoaçante levantada... Sabem o que fiz? Me sentei e ri, vou chorar? Ju, estou amando essa fic cada vez mais e a entrada do tio Saga foi show! Ah, a música... "A little less conversation", do rei do rock, Elvis!

**_Beijos!_**


	4. Beijos, brigas e muito uísque

**Disclaimer** – Bom eu vou falar a verdade! Entrei num acordo com o Kurumada; ele me dá o Máscara e o Miro, o Shura (pra eu dar de presente pra Sheila!), o Saga (esse vai de presente pra Jéssy!) e o Kanon( Raye, é todo seu!)... E eu nunca mais escrevo fics ruins! Eu acho esse acordo muuuuito bom!!!

**Parágrafo Primeiro**: a personagem Sheila é minha! Quem duvida que leia "A carona", que escrevi há tempos! Ou seja... Ahá, nada de roubar ela de mim! Se quiserem usar ela (kkkk), me peçam que eu até deixo...Rsrs... (Obs: Jéssy, essa regra não se aplica à você, já que pertencemos à mesma ONO: F.A.F.E.).

**Capítulo IV – Beijos, brigas e muito uísque**

Ah, como era bom estar em Paris no outono... Principalmente acompanhada de alguém que fale francês! Sheila finalmente estava conhecendo a cidade luz, e como diria Saga, o seu asfalto principalmente...

Visitaram o Arco do Triunfo, a Torre Eiffel e o rio Sena. A Catedral de Notre-Dame foi um capítulo à parte... Saga quase teve um treco de tanto rir; sua querida amiga Sheila quase botou fogo no padre durante a missa. Sim, pois quando o sacerdote passou com o incensário, ela quis saber como era feita a fumaça e bateu com a bolsa no aparelho de metal sem querer, virando o conteúdo em cima das vestes do padre. Foi um pandemônio!

Saga ainda tentava convencer a morena de que ela e Kamus eram feitos um para o outro, no que não era bem sucedido. Ela nem queria ouvir o nome do francês, quanto mais discutir sobre uma possível relação entre eles.

Estavam no Palácio de Versalhes, andando pelos jardins enormes e bem cuidados. Mais uma vez Sheila brigava com o amigo...

- Caraca, Saga! Você é surdo? Já te disse que nada a ver! Muda o cd!

- Mas Sheila, porque você não admite que eu tenho razão? – questionou o moreno.

- Porque você não tem, saco! E além do mais, ele nunca iria querer alguma coisa comigo. Eu sou destrambelhada demais na opinião dele!

- Ahá! Admitiu que já pensou no caso – Saga estava exultante, era a primeira vez que ela cedia um pouco.

- Eu não disse nada disso! – Sheila estava corada; afinal fazia dois dias que conhecera o ruivo, e até então sonhava com ele. A noite inteira. E o pior é que nestes sonhos eles faziam coisas impróprias para menores de idade.

- Ficou vermelha por quê? Posso saber?

- NÃO! – gritou a brasileira, completamente envergonhada, nem percebendo que estava atraindo a atenção de um bom número de pessoas. Saiu andando na frente do amigo, pisando duro.

Ao ver a reação da amiga, Saga resolveu tentar a última cartada. Se desse certo, ia ser padrinho desse casamento. Se não, bom... Sempre era possível tentar uma nova vida na Sibéria.

xxx-xxx-xxx

- Eu ainda não entendi o que eu vim fazer aqui – reclamou Sheila pela décima oitava vez na noite – Você sabe que eu não entendo nada do que esses pintores modernos fazem, Saga!

Estavam em um vernissage, lotado de pessoas influentes e de pintores da moda, além de fãs da arte, jornalistas e estudantes. Saga tinha arrastado Sheila até lá, com a desculpa de que ele, como estudante de artes plásticas, tinha que comparecer ao evento, para conhecer profissionais, ver novas obras... Bom, pra falar a verdade, ele já estava de saco cheio, mas tinha certeza de que iria acontecer algo naquela noite. Nem que ele tivesse que interferir!

- Saga, tem certeza de que não podemos ir embora? Tá muito chato aqui! – reclamava a moça, mas o amigo fez que não com a cabeça, enquanto continuava andando – Tá bom, então eu vou cantar um pouco pra distrair!

-Think I'm crazy... Think you're crazy... Think we' re crazy... ey yaa

Como Deus sempre ajuda os bons, a moça não conseguiu cantar muito; um segurança chegou nela e pediu para que ficasse em silêncio, pois estava assustando os demais visitantes. Saga quase rolou de rir ao ver a cara da morena, que parecia que ia voar no pescoço do segurança.

Apesar da raiva, Sheila se distraiu vendo alguns quadros mais "aceitáveis", em sua opinião. Estavam indo para outra sala quando Saga começou a brincar com ela de dar empurrões de leve um no outro. E a moça gostou da brincadeira e participou, até Saga dar um empurrão mais forte.

Ela voou por três degraus, batendo com tudo em cima de algo sólido. Quando levantou os olhos castanhos e se deparou com um par de olhos verdes, sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Era ele! Saga filho da puta!

- Você está bem? – ouvir aquela voz rouca em seu ouvido fez seu estômago revirar.

- E-estou. Desculpe por te acertar. De novo – disse Sheila, tentando sorrir, mas fazendo algo que parecia uma careta.

- E onde está seu namorado?

- Quem? – ela tinha namorado? Bom, se tinha não foram apresentados...

- O tal Saga. Apesar de que ele não é um bom parceiro, afinal deixar uma moça como você sozinha assim...

- O que você quer dizer com "uma moça como você"? Tá dizendo que eu sou retardada, é? – Sheila estava furiosa, como aquele francês era irritante!

- Calma, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Só que você tem tendências suicidas e auto-destrutivas – sorriu o francês, arrancando uma gargalhada da brasileira – Foi bom te encontrar, mas já estou de saída.

- Mesmo? – Sheila quase pulou de felicidade – Bom, é que eu queria ir embora, mas acontece que...

- Você não sabe chegar ao hotel – cortou Kamus, fazendo a moça sorrir.

- Como você é inteligente! Então, pode me ajudar?

- Oui. Vamos, então.

Saíram do espaço sendo observados pelo grego, que sorria de canto.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Andavam pelas ruas cobertas de folhas amareladas. O outono em Paris deixava tudo com um ar mais romântico. Essa era a reflexão de Sheila, enquanto tentava acompanhar o ritmo do francês. Como não conseguia e temia uma nova queda, resolveu a questão da maneira mais simples: agarrou o braço dele, fazendo o ruivo corar.

Iam pela calçada, sem dizer uma palavra. Cada passo era uma eternidade, como se pudessem passar o resto do dia assim, juntos. Ambos queriam começar uma conversa, mas as palavras travavam na garganta. Sheila arriscou uma olhada de canto de olho para o francês, mas ficou só nisso.

Chegaram ao hotel, onde Sheila, muito sem jeito, o convidou para subir e tomar alguma coisa. Kamus abriu a boca querendo dizer "não", mas sem saber explicar, saiu um "sim". Subiram pelo elevador em um silêncio aterrorizante, em que a única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho da máquina em movimento.

Adentraram pelo quarto, onde Kamus franziu as sobrancelhas. Parecia que um furacão tinha passado por ali, levando toda ordem com ele. Tinha roupas no chão, sapatos na gaveta, um secador pendurado no cabide... Um caos!

- Eu saí apressada hoje de manhã – antes que ele comentasse a zona, Sheila se desculpou.

Ela tentou passar entre a cama e a penteadeira, mas devido o volume de roupas no chão, caiu na cama. Com a queda, a saia que usava subiu alguns centímetros na coxa alva, aguçando os sentidos do ruivo. Ao ver o brilho nos olhos do francês, Sheila corou e desceu a saia.

Quando foi se levantar, caiu para frente, sendo amparada por Kamus. Levantou o rosto para agradecer, mas emudeceu ao se perder naqueles olhos verdes, que a fitavam de uma forma quase obscena. Desceu os olhos para a boca vermelha, tão convidativa.  
Olhou de novo dentro dos olhos do francês, e fechou os seus.

Sentiu um bolo no estômago quando os lábios frios de Kamus encostaram-se aos seus. Uma leve pressão da parte do rapaz, e ela logo abriu os lábios, deixando espaço para ele deslizar a língua para dentro de sua boca, provando do suave gosto dela.

Segurou no pescoço do pintor, pois não confiava em suas pernas. Com isso, Kamus aproximou mais os corpos, fazendo com que Sheila sentisse os batimentos cardíacos dele. Sentiu as mãos fortes percorrerem suas costas, acariciando seus bastos cabelos.

Interromperam o beijo em busca de ar. A brasileira apoiou a testa no queixo dele, enquanto recuperava a cadência da respiração. Parecia que seu coração tinha virado a bateria da Vai-Vai, de tão forte que batia. Sentiu as mãos do ruivo em sua cintura e nuca, acariciando levemente, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar.

Dessa vez quem tomou a iniciativa do beijo foi ela; beijou o pescoço alvo do francês, arrancando um gemido baixo. As mãos do rapaz se crisparam, como se quisesse fundir seu corpo com o da brasileira, provocando reações inesperadas em Sheila. Sem conseguir se conter, Kamus acabou caindo na cama, puxando Sheila para cima dele. As bocas se provando cada vez com mais ardor acabaram fazendo o pintor perder a cabeça e tentar subir a saia da moça.

Subitamente Sheila se recordou de quem era, aonde estava e o que estava fazendo. De um pulo, saiu de cima de Kamus, deixando-o com cara de besta. Segurou o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro e se xingava em português. Ao ver a aflição da moça, Kamus interpretou como arrependimento por ter traído Saga com ele, o que o fez ficar furioso:

- Preciso ir embora. Daqui a pouco seu namorado chega, não é?

- Que? Namorado? Eu tenho um? De quem você tá falando? – perguntou Sheila, surpresa.

- Dele – Kamus apontou uma foto polaroide que estava em cima do criado mudo, onde apareciam os rostos de Sheila e Saga, sorridentes.

- O quê? – e a moça teve uma crise de riso tão forte que fez o francês ficar mais raivoso ainda. Ele simplesmente levantou da cama onde estivera sentado, e saiu pela porta sem dizer uma palavra, diante dos olhos espantados da morena.

- Ei, volta aqui! Nossa conversa ainda não acabou não!

Ele nem se dignou a dar um aceno desta vez; entrou no elevador sem olhar para Sheila que ficou paralisada na porta do quarto. Quando despertou do transe, entrou num estado de fúria total.

Entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta com força. Diabos! Quando estava com Kamus, nunca pensava racionalmente. Olhou em volta e viu uma garrafa de uísque, que tinha comprado para presentear Juliana e Romeo. Mas naquele momento ela parecia tão convidativa... E segundo sua amiga, beber era o melhor remédio quando se quer esquecer. Será que ela estava certa?

* * *

**Notas da Autora**

Olá enfermeiras e enfermeiros!!!

Gente, o próximo capítulo é o último... Calma, eu sei que todos irão ficar tristes, pois não poderão mais rir às custas da Margarida... Prometo pensar em algo que faça ela ficar mais envergonhada ainda para outra fic, ok?

Brigadú às rewiens! Apesar de muita gente não acreditar, elas são importantes pra quem escreve... Com elas, a gente sabe como o público tá recebendo a nossa estória, se somos as únicas pessoas surtadas do mundo... Percebi que eu não sou a única louca por aqui!

Que o diga **Nix** ( linda, continua a _Chocolate, Rosas e Vinho Tinto_, que tá demais!), **Flor de Gelo **( meu, que fic é aquela, _Visões e Segredos_, hein? Continua que eu adorei!), **Felipe **( camaradinha, seus coments são show! Descobri alguém mais pirado do que eu...), entre outros seres que freqüentam estas páginas, como **Dama 9** (linda!!!), **Pure-Petit Cat** ( que é outra que escreve super bem!) , **Aino** ( flor, estou lendo suas fics!!!), e logicamente a protagonista, **Margarida**!

Qualquer reclamação, dúvida, elogio ou ameaça de morte, é só entrar em contato via rewien!

_**Beijos!!!**_

**Notas de uma doceira meio ralé, cujo bolo de cenoura não cresce...**

AAAHHH, até que enfim o beijo! E que beijo, perdi o raciocínio por aqui... Se bem que eu já sou uma perdida, então tá! Sim, meus caros, Juliana me descreve como ninguém... Também, são quase cinco anos de convivência e um casamento aí no meio, do qual ela foi madrinha... Mas por que estou falando nisso? Deixa quieto, é que perto do Kamus eu não penso racionalmente... Bom, eu nunca penso racionalmente... Na verdade, eu sequer penso...

A música deste capítulo é "Crazy", do Gnarls Barkley... Alguém me dá o CD da banda de presente?

_**Beijos!**_


	5. Sempre haverá Paris

**Disclaimer** – Bom eu vou falar a verdade! Entrei num acordo com o Kurumada; ele me dá o Máscara e o Miro, o Shura (pra eu dar de presente pra Sheila!), o Saga (esse vai de presente pra Jéssy!) e o Kanon( Raye, é todo seu!)... E eu nunca mais escrevo fics ruins! Eu acho esse acordo muuuuito bom!!!

**Parágrafo Primeiro**: a personagem Sheila é minha! Quem duvida que leia "A carona", que escrevi há tempos! Ou seja... Ahá, nada de roubar ela de mim! Se quiserem usar ela (kkkk), me peçam que eu até deixo...Rsrs... (Obs: Jéssy, essa regra não se aplica à você, já que pertencemos à mesma ONO: F.A.F.E.).

**Capítulo V – Sempre haverá Paris...**

Saga estava preocupado, pois Sheila não dava sinal de vida há horas. Mesmo que tudo tivesse corrido bem, ela ligaria para ele, mesmo que fosse para xingar e jogar pragas até a sétima geração de sua família. E se nada tivesse saído como o programado, a essa hora ele estaria debaixo da terra.

Encaminhando-se para o hotel onde a morena estava hospedada, pensava nas possibilidades de te o nariz arruinado pelos punhos da amiga. Com um frio no estômago, lembrou das duas semanas que Miro tinha sumido no ano anterior, com a desculpa de ter visitado os pais, quando na verdade estava operando o nariz.

Culpa do loiro, óbvio! Pra quê mexer com a desmiolada da Sheila? Lembrando da cara do loiro após a surra, até parou na porta do hotel, pensando se não era melhor procurar por ela outra hora, de preferência em cinco anos. Respirou fundo, imaginando que se alguém ouvisse seus pensamentos o chamaria de covarde.

Entrou a passos rápidos pelo saguão, com medo de não ter coragem o suficiente para enfrentar a fera. Entrou no elevador e apertou com força o botão do andar em que teria que descer. Quando parou no andar solicitado, ficou alguns segundo olhando para a parede, até que a porta começou a fechar.

De um pulo saiu do elevador, rumando para o quarto da amiga. Estranhou o fato da porta estar somente encostada, e a empurrou de leve. Quando entrou no aposento, ficou perplexo: parecia que um furacão, mais um terremoto tinham produzido a decoração. Procurou por sinais de vida entre roupas, sapatos e pacotes de presentes. Nada.

Já estava quase saindo o quarto quando ouviu uma voz desafinada, abafada. Não acreditou, mas tinha quase certeza de que o som saía do guarda roupa. Ao abrir a porta do móvel, deu de cara com uma Sheila bêbada, agarrada com a garrafa de uísque quase vazia, cantando como uma gralha de pileque.

-A nega lá em casa não quer trabalhar... A louça tá esperando para lavar...

Com algum esforço a tirou de dentro do guarda roupa e a sentou em cima da cama, a fazendo olhar para ele. Tentou tirar a garrafa de suas mãos, mas ela não deixou, resmungando que a garrafa era dela, se ele quisesse beber ele fosse comprar. De repente ela se deu conta de que "ele" era Saga.

- Você? A culpa é toda sua, seu animal! – reclamou ela com a língua grossa.

- Sheila, se acalma que eu não entendo direito o que você tá dizendo.

- Você me levou até lá, e me empurrou pra cima daquele idiota! Que ainda acha que eu tenho um caso com você... – Sheila estava tão nervosa que falava cuspindo na cara do amigo, que tentava não se importar com aquilo naquele momento.

- Um caso? Entre eu e você? Ele é louco?

- Quê? Quer dizer que só alguém louco vai se interessar por mim, Saga? – se olhar matasse, ele estaria enterrado – Quer saber, eu não vou ficar ouvindo besteira! Adiós!

Sheila se levantou cambaleante, indo em direção à porta à sua frente. Abriu a porta e passou por ela. Saga esperou por dois longos minutos, até que a brasileira reabrisse a porta e voltasse. Ela tinha errado de porta e entrado no banheiro...

Saiu dessa vez pela porta certa, indo pelo corredor até parar em frente ao elevador. Ficou ali parada, olhando para a parede. Saga não sabia se ria ou ia até ela. Era mais seguro permanecer onde estava, por isso se limitou a olhar. De repente, ela girou o corpo e encarou o grego com uma expressão abobalhada. Voltou pra o quarto com passos rápidos, que culminaram com uma topada com a parede.

- O quarto é meu! Você é quem vai embora! – Sheila tentou gritar, mas seu estado alcoolizado não permitia tanto.

Com algo em mente, Saga saiu silencioso, ouvindo a amiga batendo a porta com força. E torceu para que ela ficasse bem.

Sheila olhou em volta e sentou na cama, ainda com a garrafa na mão. Resolveu tomar um banho; tirou a roupa toda, inclusive as peças íntimas. Entrou no box devagar e abriu a torneira, deixando a água morna escorrer por seu corpo. Sentou-se no chão e ficou ali, olhando para seus pés enquanto as gotas caíam em sua cabeça.

Saiu do chuveiro e vestiu roupas íntimas e roupão, além das pantufas de girafa. Pegando a garrafa de uísque saiu pelo corredor, chamou o elevador e foi até o térreo. Não percebeu que era o alvo de centenas de olhares ao atravessar o saguão e sair para a rua, onde caía uma leve chuva.

Andou triste, sem saber para onde ia. De repente se deu conta de que estava andando pelas ruas de Paris de roupão e pantufas, com uma garrafa na mão. Sentou na calçada e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto começou a cantar, em alto e bom som.

-ALL BY MYSELF...

xxx

Kamus estava sentado no balcão daquele bar imundo, mas aonde ele sabia que não iria ser reconhecido. Afinal, quem ali freqüentaria o Louvre? Estava no terceiro copo, quando sentiu alguém sentando bem do seu lado. Resmungando algo em francês, ia se levantar e sentar em outro banco, quando o recém chegado o segurou pelo cotovelo.

Só então o francês se deu o trabalho de levantar os olhos. Deparou-se com os frios olhos azuis do grego. Saga. Pois bem, ele devia ter ido até ele para tirar satisfações. Morosamente, sentou de volta ao banco e ficou esperando a porrada de olhos abertos.

- Você é um idiota, sabia? – ouviu a voz gélida, a mesma que dias atrás era amigável – Eu devia quebrar a sua cara, mas sei que isso não ia resolver o problema. Acontece que você deixou minha amiga muito, mas muito mal mesmo. E vai consertar isso.

- Você não vai me bater? – perguntou Kamus, perplexo.

- Devia, mas não vou. Acho que se eu deixar a Sheila fazer isso vai doer bem mais. E que estória é essa de falar que eu tenho um caso com a Sheila? Ai se minha ruiva sabe disso! Ela ia arrancar minhas orelhas!

- Ruiva? – o pintor estava cada vez mais confuso.

- É, Jéssica é ruiva! Ah, acho que ninguém te disse que eu tenho namorada, né? – Saga sorriu pela primeira vez na noite – Então, eu namoro uma brasileira sim, mas menos doida e ruiva. E eu espero que você esqueça essa estória de caso quando eu te apresentar para ela.

- Como? – Kamus não conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio do grego.

- Escuta, eu vou explicar uma só vez: Sheila e eu não temos um caso. Ela é louca demais! Além de ser minha melhor amiga. Bom, ela e a Jú, que a Thaís não escute, mas o caso é que você só faz besteira! Eu armei de vocês se encontrarem hoje e você me apronta uma dessas?

Kamus estava passado; nunca tinham falado com ele daquela forma. Primeiro porque ele não tinha amigos, segundo porque ninguém teria coragem, afinal ele não dava a menor chance de alguém se aproximar o suficiente para que uma cena dessas acontecesse.

- Eu já vou indo, e espero que você pense bem no que vai fazer e dizer, ok? Preciso ir ver se Sheila está melhor – dizendo isso, Saga se levantou.

- Espera... Como me encontrou? – perguntou um confuso Kamus.

- É simples, meu caro. Este é o bar mais próximo do hotel, e se tem uma coisa que é fácil de entender é homem! Afinal eu sou um – sorrindo, Saga saiu e deixou um francês muito perturbado.

xxx

Estava de frente ao hotel. Esperara até o dia seguinte para poder falar com ela, e ter certeza do que estava falando, afinal depois de meia garrafa de vodca não responderia por seus atos quando estivesse frente a frente com a morena. Respirou fundo, não sabendo se entrava de uma vez ou saía correndo de volta para o bar.

Erguendo a cabeça, resolveu entrar e enfrentar de frente sua sorte. Se era homem para fazer, era homem também na hora de assumir seus erros. Entrou pelo saguão torcendo para que ninguém percebesse o tremor que tomava conta de seu corpo. Parou em frente à recepção e tentado controlar a voz, para que não saísse esganiçada, pediu para falar com Sheila em seu quarto.

- A srta. Tamasauskas já foi para o aeroporto... – disse o recepcionista, sem conseguir terminar a frase, pois um ruivo com cara de desesperado saiu correndo em direção à rua.

xxx

Sheila andava de um lado para o outro, cantarolando feliz, enquanto Saga tentava ler um jornal, sentado no sofá. Um olhava para o outro de rabo de olho, sem coragem para se encararem. Ainda estavam brigados, desde a noite anterior. E ele não entendia como um ser humano podia tomar uma garrafa inteira de uísque e não cair de ressaca no dia seguinte.

-Eu quis dizer, você não quis escutar, agora não peça, não me faça promessas...

Aquilo estava insuportável! Saga estava usando todo o seu alto controle para não mandar a morena calar a boca, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, um barulho vindo do outro lado do saguão interrompeu seus pensamentos. Uma muvuca se formou, e ninguém conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo.

De repente a roda se abriu, e uma cabeleira ruiva inconfundível se fez ver. Sheila ficou branca, enquanto Saga começou a rir descontroladamente. De pé, parado e com cara de cão abandonado, Kamus segurava um ramalhete de gérberas vermelhas. Ele andou até a moça, e entregando o bouquet, disse:

- Sempre haverá Paris.

- Hã? – Sheila parecia não acreditar que o rapaz estava ali, na sua frente.

- Eu sei que fui um idiota, um estúpido. Mas eu gosto de você. Gosto mesmo. Do seu jeito maluco, de quando você me tira do sério. Até da sua voz irritante cantando desafinado. Gosto de quando você olha pra mim com os olhos brilhando, de quando você ri da minha cara.

- Eu... – a morena não conseguia falar nada, só deixava as lágrimas rolarem.

- Eu prefiro brigar com você a fazer amor com outra pessoa. Por favor – ele disse com os olhinhos suplicantes – Me perdoa.

Kamus ficou esperando uma reação de Sheila, que parecia paralisada com tudo o que havia escutado do francês. Então era assim? Ela tinha que resolver? Mas, o que ela ia fazer? Nunca fora boa em resolver nada. Se seguisse o conselho de sua mente, mandaria aquele ruivo pro quinto dos infernos. Mas não conseguia.

Jogou-se no pescoço dele, sentindo os braços fortes a abraçando. Beijou a boca com a qual sonhara a noite inteira. Sentiu os lábios macios absorverem os seus, em um beijo cálido e cheio de sentimento. A sensação de pertencer a ele bateu forte, fazendo com que ela sorrisse em meio ao beijo.

- Sheila, se você for embora, eu vou junto!

- Mas quem disse que eu vou embora? – Sheila riu – Pelo menos hoje não... Ainda tenho mais uma semana em Paris.

- Mas o recepcionista disse...

- Que eu vim para o aeroporto? É, eu vim mesmo. Mas para pegar a Jú e o Romeo, bobo!

De fato, o casal vinha pelo corredor carregados de malas. Corrigindo: ele carregado de malas, porque a ruiva estava praticamente correndo para abraçar a amiga. De repente ela empacou no meio do caminho.

- Sheila, é... É... É... Ele? – ao ver a afirmação da amiga, Juliana fez o inimaginável: desmaiou no meio do saguão. O francês ficou estático, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar, enquanto o rapaz com cara de poucos amigos largava as malas de qualquer jeito no chão e gritava com a ruiva:

- Ma que cazzo! Desmaiar por causa desse cara aí eu não admito, Juliana! Levanta logo!

Enquanto Saga tentava apartar a briga e levantar a brasileira ao mesmo tempo, Sheila passou os braços em torno do pescoço do francês, que estava ainda em choque.

- Pelo visto, sua amiga é igual a você.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sheila, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Assim... Do tipo... Para cair, basta estar em pé!

**Notas da Autora:**

Eu sei, eu sei... Desculpa a demora, mas além de estar entupida de trabalho, estava um tanto quanto triste por causo do meu avô, que está com câncer em estágio terminal. E eu rezo todos os dias para Deus levar ele logo, assim ele não sofre mais.

Mas chega de tristeza! Eu quero anunciar em primeira mão que esta é a primeira parte de uma trilogia, mas a continuação não sairá destas mãos que vos escreve. Sim a próxima parte (que eu esqueci o nome), será escrita por nada mais, nada menos que... Margarida! Sim, a protagonista de "Para Cair Basta Estar em Pé!" estará dando prosseguimento ao nosso plano infalível de ver nossas ficwriters( Sheila, me corrija!) favoritas passando apuros com seus amados dourados.

Quem quiser saber como será a continuação, basta prestar atenção ao profile da Margarida, para acompanhar de perto as armações e azarações da tchurma.

Meu muitíssimo obrigado vai para Felipe do Amaral Nani, Pure-Petit Cat, Aino, Diessika, Flor de Gelo...Gente, valeu mesmo por terem acompanhado esta estória sem noção! Cada rewien foi muuuito importante para mim!

Beijos!!!

**Nota de uma palhaça nata e futura estrela do Circo Galactical**

E aqui chegamos ao fim, mas como disse Kamus... Sempre haverá Paris! Ou, no caso, Londres... Sim, a Ju está certíssima: você que curtiu esta fic, dê uma passada no meu profile e leia **"Quando um mais um é igual a quatro" **(é esse o nome, Ju... Dã!)... Porque todo relacionamento duradouro e feliz tem seu início, assim como toda piração também... Te cuida, Saguinha! Canções do capítulo: "Vá morar com o diabo", do grande Riachão e cantada pela Cássia Eller no acústico MTV; "All by myself", não sei quem canta, mas é mó música de fossa; "Meu Erro", Paralamas, amo!!!

Beijos a todos e até a seqüência, galera!!!


End file.
